Times in the Lives of the Viral Lovers
by Pure-Hazard
Summary: A series of random one-shots featuring Benjamin Blue and Victoria Brennan. The stories will soon be replaced with better written copies and a summary will be added. Rating: K to T
1. You've Definitely Got That One Thing Tor

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Virals series or the characters. All rights go to Kathy and Brendan Reichs.  
Song lyrics are One Direction's and I wish they rot in hell. No offense to any fans. **

**Summary:** **Ben and Tory are forced to play Just Dance 3 by Whitney as it's her 15th birthday.  
** **Author's Note:** **I apologise for the bad writing and I plan to re-write them when I can. I also sincerely apologise about the lack of updates and the breaking of promises to everyone who reads my stories. I am currently re-writing all of the chapters for the stories I've posted and am preparing better plots. The re-written first chapter of High School life, or as it's now called; Teen Romance: The Musical, should be up either in a couple of hours, or in the next few days as I am going to school camp for three days and will not have access to any technology. Thank you. Catch you on the flip side.**

TORY's POV:

Why?

That was the thought that repeated over and over in my mind. And for once, it has nothing to do with Whitney.

Well, actually, it kinda does since it was _her_ idea to invite my best friends and admirers to my house to celebrate my 15th birthday.

I didn't think it was that big of a deal, it's not like I'm becoming a teenager, having my sweet sixteen ot turning 21. But nooooooo, I just _had_ to have a party. I know it's a not a huge one, but it is a party nonetheless.

So here I am, about to play Just Dance on the Wii. Yes, we do have a Wii and I'm about to play Just Dance 3.

Hey, that rhymed!

Anyways…. everyone else has had their go and now Ben and I have to do a song. Together. Hiram, Shelton and Ella were having a secret discussion over what horrendous song we would have to dance to.

For the life of me I hope it's not a love song. Then I would just get so much more embarrassed than I already am. You see, over the past few months, after the Gamemaster incident as well as kissing Ben impulsively, I've kinda, sorta, developedrealfeelingsforhimnowaswell.

If you didn't catch what i said it was ' Developed real feelings for him now as well.'

Yes, I know, all of you girls out there can start screaming and everything, but I couldn't care less. All of you though are probably wanting to ask one particular question and that one I am willing to answer.

'I haven't told Ben yet, because, I don't know how to, and frankly, it would just be too awkward.'

But, anyway, back to the story.

"Can you guys hurry up and decide already?" I yelled over to the three in the corner, deciding my fate.

"Hang on!" Ella called. "God, you're so impatient."

I laughed at that one. Everyone knows I like to get it done and not have it weighing me down.

Excluding the 'Ben' situation of course.

Currently I'm sitting next to said teenager on the three-seater couch in front of the T.V. Jason was sitting next to Ben. I could tell the two of them were trying not to rip each other's heads off right now and I silently thanked them for not.

Kit, Whitney and Tom were sitting on the other three-seater to the left of us. Yes I know, I couldn't believe it either when they all got comfy cozy on the couch and said they wanted to 'watch' us.

Stalkers. Sort of.

Shelton and Hi's dad's along with Ella's mum were to the right of us on the other, other three-seater.

All in all, the couches were arranged to form a square in the middle of the living room.

I leaned silently into Ben, who was wearing his usual black V-neck shirt, but with white pants that went down to his ankles and black and white converses. He was also wearing a small black hat which actually suited him quite well. His dad had made him dress up and you won't be hearing any argument from me.

I opened my mouth to ask him how he felt about this, when Ella called out they had chosen.

Thank and damn the lord.

Just adding this in here for you, since you all probably want to know, I am wearing black skinny jeans with black converses and a white short sleeved shirt that had two holes in it where your shoulders would go. The shirt hung loosely off of me and sadly only came to just above my belly button. Sadly, Whitney dressed me. You should have seen Ben's face when he saw me. Actually you probably should've seen mine too when I saw him walk through that door.

We stood up in anticipation and grabbed the two remotes, watching the cards slide around on the screen until it finally stopped on One Thing by One Direction.

I swear my heart stopped. I think Ben's did too by the look on his face. His jaw was tight and his eyes went wide. We quickly glanced at each other, a light blush flowing through our cheeks before turning to our parents.

One quick look from them shut us up so we turned back to the screen and waited as our names were loaded. I quickly picked the girl as Ben chose the guy on the other side of the screen and pressed A.

We'd both done this song sometime in our life (separately) and I remember us being quite good at it.

Finally the screen changed to show the boy sitting on the bench and the girl standing nervously at the side. We copied the screen as the music started playing.

" _I've tried playin' it cool._

 _Girl, when I'm looking at you."_

Quickly I snatched Ben's hat off his head, to play along more and I almost laughed at his expression, but he quickly followed the moves and walked over to me putting his hand on my shoulder.

" _I can't ever be brave,_

 _Cause you make my heart race."_

We faced each other and took the other's hands. Our orbs locked and his winked at me, which made me blush slightly.

" _Shot me outta the sky,"_

We quickly changed position and begun the next part, separating.

" _You're my kryptonite."_

For the line he moved behind me diagonally so I could feel his warm breath on my neck sending shivers up my spine. We seemed to move as one in fluid motions.

" _You keeping making me we-eak._

 _Yeah fro-zen, and, can't breathe."_

Suddenly I realized that these words rang true and assumed Ben felt the same by the way he glanced at me just now. He brown eyes sparkled with love and affection and I'm sure those same emotions were reflected in my own.

" _Somthin's gotta give now,_

" _Cause I'm dying just to make you see."_

We finished jumping and moved to walking around each other, eyes locking and our gaze never breaking.

" _That I need you here with me now._

" _Cause you've got, that. One Thing._ "

We finished moving the way we did before as Ben moved behind me and locked our fingers together. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. I returned the gesture as he released me and the song moved on.

" _So. Get out! Get out! Get outta my head!"_

We leapt away from each other and begun swinging our arms, turning our bodies as we did so. Everyone was still watching us intently to see our reactions. Whitney didn't look half happy about it and neither did Jason for the same reason.

" _And fall into my arms, instead."_

We walked towards each other, arms pulling back every second calling the other in. He grinned at me, a full smile; teeth-flashing and everything. Returning it, we quickly turned around repeating the movements.

" _I don't. I don't-don't know what it is._

 _But, I need that. One Thing._

 _You've got that. One Thing."_

BEN'S POV.

Suddenly an idea sprung into my head. Tory had been returning all these shows of affection during this so maybe, just maybe, she likes me back. The thought made my heart beat faster as the next verse came along and began to sing along.

I suddenly broke the dance movements on the screen and she turned and looked at me confused, forgetting the T.V. screen.

"Now I'm climbing the walls.

But you don't notice at all."

Her eyes as well as everyone else's widened considerably. Probably because of what I'm doing and the fact I can sing. My voice is slightly deeper than the one in the song but, to me anyway, it sounded that much better.

My arms shot outwards beside me as I slowly made my way towards her.

" _That I'm going outta my. Mi-ind."_

 _All day and. All night."_

Tory's face flushed and I grinned, the smile reaching my eyes and continued singing, my movements accentuating the words. Everyone disappeared and even a thought bubble of Jason couldn't break me.

" _Somethin's gotta give now,"_

I bent my right arm and pulled my hand into a fist bobbing it with the syllables of 'dying.'

" _Cause I'm dying just to know your name."_

I spun around quickly extending my arms to indicate her townhome.

" _And I need you here with me now."_

I stopped abruptly facing her sideways; my left leg cocked behind me and held my finger up at 'one.'

" _Cause you've, got, that. One Thing."_

I cocked my chin upward slightly on 'so' and held my arms above my head in exasperation, jolting them forward at each 'get' and 'out.' Then I made the fist again facing sideways, my fist in front of me, and lowered my head and fist when 'my head' was sung.

"So. Get out! Get out! Get outta my head."

I walked forward cockily taking small steps, my arms stretching out beside me again. I threw my shoulders upward slightly at ever beat, lining up with the words. I cocked my chin upwards again at 'instead.'

" _And fall into my arms, instead."_

I made a fist with my left hand and lowered my head slightly to the left. My arm bobbed outwards only slightly accentuating every 'i' and 'don't' as well as 'know.' I shook my head slightly at the following three words, as if trying to actually figure it out.

" _I don't. I don't-don't know what it is."_

I looked up and gazed into her still-shocked, loving and wondering eyes and held her gaze as I slowly pulled my fist backwards and then shot my hand out, making a one with my pointer finger.

" _But I need that. One Thing."_

I repeated what I did previously with the following line.

" _Get out! Get out! Get outta my mind."_

I spread my arms and stopped as there was only a metre between us. I motioned towards myself with my hands and smiled gently at Tory.

 _And come on. Come into. My Life._

Again, I repeated the movements I did before, but more gently.

" _I don't. I don't-don't know what it is._

 _But I need that. One Thing._

 _You've, got, that. One Thing."_

The song slowed immensely. I stood right in front of her and looked down into her eyes, putting as much passion and love into my voice in the next three lines as I possibly could.

" _You've got that. One Thing."_

I smiled gently at her and placed my hands on her slim waist. She smiled back and slowly placed hers on my shoulders and surprised me by singing with me, her beautiful voice warming my soul.

" _Get out, get out, get outta my head."_

I pulled her closer so our chests, knees and foreheads were touching and wound my arms around her waist, my hands resting on her lower back. Tory's arms slid further around my muscular neck; one of her hands curling into my thick black hair.

" _And fall into my arms instead."_

We grinned hugely at each other suddenly and broke apart dancing around for the final verse, singing at the top of our lungs, meaning every word. I swung her around every now and then and pulled her chest into my back as we bobbed to the music and our voices together.

I was in heaven and never wanted to leave.

" _So. Get out! Get out! Get outta my head._

 _And fall into my arms, instead._

 _I don't. I don't-don't know what it is._

 _But I need that. One. Thing._

 _Get out! Get out! Get outta my mind._

 _And come on. Come into. My Life._

 _I don't. I don't-don't know what it is._

 _But I need that. One. Thing."_

I pulled her tight to me and rested our foreheads together, our voices melding together smoothly for the final line, gazing into each other's eyes.

" _You've, got, that. One Thing."_

And she most certainly did.


	2. Benjamin Bang Bang Blue

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Virals, the characters Ben, Tory, Hiram or Shelton. I own the storyline and technically the other dancers.  
Summary: Ben and Tory are engaged and Hi and Shelton are taking Ben out to his bachelor party; at a strip club. However, things don't really go the way you'd think...  
WARNING: SLIGHT M RATING. **

* * *

"Guys, let's just leave, we shouldn't be here anyway." I begged.

ThickBurger grinned like a Cheshire cat at me. "Sorry BennyBoy, it's customary that we bring you to a strip club for your Bachelor party. Besides, it's not like your fiancé's gonna find out."

 _But that's not why I want you to leave…_

"Ben?" My head whirled to see Shelton standing slightly behind me, in front of the entrance to the club. "I'm not happy to be here either, but let's just get this over with." He tugged on his ear. It was already flaming red.

 _Maybe, it is time they know…_

I nodded. "Okay. But let's hurry up, sounds like the next show is about to start."

They looked at me shocked, that I'd given in that easily, but made their way into the club.

Here's what it looked like:

The entrance was at the back of the club, so I was facing the stage. It was spilt into three short catwalks, and at the end of each catwalk was a pole connecting from the ceiling to the floor. The end of the walk turned into a circle and went about a metre out from the pole; most probably so you could walk around properly. There were groups of leather seats that made a semi-circle (just one group) and they were scattered throughout the club, but all facing the stage. A table sat in front of each one, with a small lamp.

Hiram, Shelton and I took the one closest to the catwalk on the left, which was only about a metre from the stage.

My usual seat.

Suddenly the lights turned off, and three spotlights hit the end of the catwalk.

Show time.

 _She got a body like an hourglass,_

 _But I can give it to you all the time_

 _She got a booty like a Cadillac,_

 _But I can send you into overdrive (oh)_

 _Stop and wait, wait for that,_

 _Stop hold up, swing your bat_

 _See anybody could be bad to you,_

 _You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_

I glanced between the three stages, in anticipation of they'd enter this performance.

 _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_

Three girls fell backwards so their back was pressed against the pole and they had their legs wrapped around the very top of the silver cylinder.

 _Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_

They lowered themselves down the put their hands on the floor, then unwrapped their legs and came down in a handstand.

 _Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

The girls swung around the pole in sync with one another and kicked their legs up with every _bang_ and _back,_ making all the guys except myself, Hi and Shelton. _How dare they whistle at her…_

 _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_

 _Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_

 _Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

The others stopped singing, and I knew they wouldn't start throughout the verse, until the chorus came back. I leaned forward and grabbed the girl in front of me's hand but the redhead soon shook me off singing the line I knew was coming.

 _She might've let you hold her hand in school,_

 _But I'mma show you how to graduate_

They started to wave their bodies forward and back, lifting their heels for the next line then turned round and shook their ass' for the line following it. I held back from slapping the redhead's. If I did, I'd probably ruin everything.

 _No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk,_

 _Just come and show me what your momma gave (Oh yeah)_

 _Your love gotta be baby, love but don't say a thing_

 _See anybody could be good to you,_

 _You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

A guy from the seat down one, who was in front of the middle stage and the guy down another in front of the last stage turned their heads toward me and I gave a brief nod.

Quickly we stood up and planted our right foot on the table, when Bang Bang was being sung. _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_

We tore open the front of our shirts at the next Bang Bang and rolled our shoulders back slowly and sexily letting them fall to the floor while the rest of the line was getting sung. _Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_

Our foots lifted from the table and we swung/turned around so we caught a glimpse of the seats, and I of Hi and Shelton's shocked expressions. We all had hats on, so we gripped them tight in our right hand and did Michael Jackson's crotch movement with our left, slowly moving forwards towards the stage. _Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

I removed my hands and pulled my pants off from the legs at the front (during Bang Bang), since they were stripper pants and was left in my black, rubber, tight, underwear. My hands went back to where they were before. _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_

 _Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_

The three of us faced forwards keeping our hands on our hats; the other going behind our back as we did fancy jumping footwork. _Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

We raced forward and around the left of the each stage towards the back were there were stairs connecting. By the time Bang Bang Cockin' It was being sung, I was behind my fiancé on the stage and wrapping my arms around her waist as she ground against me. _It's Myx Moscato_

 _It's frizz in a bottle_

 _It's Nicki full throttle, it's oh, oh_

 _Swimming in the grotto_

 _We winning in the lotto_

 _We dipping in the pot of blue foam_

 _Kitten so good_

 _It's dripping on wood_

 _Get a ride in the engine that could_

 _Go, Batman robbin' it_

 _Bang, bang, cockin' it_

 _Queen Nicki dominant, prominent_

 _It's me, Jessie, and Ari_

 _If they test me they sorry_

 _Riders look like a Harley_

 _Then pull off in this Ferrari_

 _If he hanging we banging_

 _Phone ranging, he slanging_

 _It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause he singing_

 _B to the A to the N to the G to the uh_

 _B to the A to the N to the G to the hey_

Tory started to sing again and in unison with the other two guys, we reached round the front of their outfits and undid the zip that started where their 'bra' ended and where their 'undies' started. We threw them behind us, not really caring where they ended up. _See anybody could be good to you,_

She looked up at me during the next line and grinned at me, making me grin back while she sung and turned around, trailing a finger down my rock hard chest.

 _You need a bad guy to blow your mind (your mind)_

For the last two chorus' we pretty much just grinded against one another, grinning hugely, sexily and seductively all at once. Her hands ran over my figure and I let mine feel every inch of her. And I mean, _everywhere…_ She did the same.

 _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_

 _Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_

 _Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

 _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_

 _Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_

 _Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

 _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_

 _Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_

 _I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang,_

 _Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

 _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_

 _Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_

 _Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

The six of us on the stages froze, and wolf whistles filled the air as well as money being chucked at us, and we bent over and picked it up, thrilled with the twenty dollar notes some gave us.

The girls; Serenity and Christy and their boyfriends; Seth and Xander headed down grabbing their clothes on the way. Tory and I stayed on the stage, my arms wrapped around her. She turned in my arms and smiled up at me, her slender arms wrapping around my muscular neck. The light caught the engagement ring I gave her three weeks ago and I lowered my head to hers, kissing her tenderly and putting all the love I could into it. She responded in kind, and I found myself asking how I could ever get so lucky again.

I pulled away as the manager came waltzed up the centre stage, earning cheers from the crowd and he lifted the microphone to his chin.

"Thank you, thank you." The crowd quietened. "I hope you all enjoyed our fabulous performance from our singers and dancers and I would like to announce that Ben and Tory, are now engaged! Give it up for the golden couple!"

Louder cheers and whistles than before filled the club and I gripped my fiancé's left hand tight in my left as she turned around and entwined our fingers from behind. I pulled our hands upwards and turned them so everyone so they could see the silver band and huge diamond, with about ten small ones surrounding it on my soulmate's ring finger.

They cheered louder and then even louder when stepped towards the right so I could claim her lips again. Our entwined fingers separated only for Tory to wrap hers in my silky black locks and my hands flew to the back of her thighs, lifting her onto my chest, seated just above my groin and pressed her against the pole.

Best day ever…..


	3. The Citadel

**Disclaimer : Virals the book series belong to Kathy and Brendan Reichs as well as all the characters in this story. The song ' _Work'_ and it's lyrics belong to the Saturdays. I only own the storyline.  
Summary: Six months ago, Ben was shipped off to the Citadel and Tory has managed to get a job as a trainer at the facility so she can track him down and tell him what she should have that night in the hospital.  
**

* * *

Ben was shipped off to the Citadel after his alliance with the Gamemaster was proven and that was six months ago. Tory missed him so much, that once she even stole her Kit's jeep and began to drive up there, but she was caught by the police and was kept under house arrest since.

But now has she has a new plan, to see the boy who always had, and always will, hold the key to her heart. And he doesn't even know how she feels. Tory was going to call him and ask to meet somewhere, but his parents had his number changed, so there was no way to reach him.

She got a job at the Citadel as a trainer. All thanks to her Great-aunt Tempe, and she was walking towards the facility presently.

Her fist knocked on the door, and an older man opened it. His name tag said GENERAL GRAVES and he looked at her curiously until realization crossed his features at who she was. Tory followed him through the halls, keeping an eye out for her soul-mate along the way.

An hour and a half later, she was headed to the training fields wearing her army green tank top, black shorts and combat boots. She searched for where the group X6 was, and saw them lined up in front of all the equipment they'd be racing on.

She blew her whistle to alert the sixteen and seventeen year old boys to her presence, and immediately she was awarded with salutes in her direction. A few of them wolf-whistled at her, but she shot them the bird and scanned the line, seeing if Ben was there.

Her heart ached as he wasn't. She knew it was a long shot, him being in the group of who she was assigned to out of 20 or so groups, but still…

"Okay!" Tory yelled. "You all here?"

"No, Phoenix isn't here." A tall teen with blonde hair called out.

"Phoenix?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He opened his mouth to answer when a deep voice called from behind her. "Here miss!"

Tory froze. Slowly she turned around and gasped when she faced him.

Benjamin Blue.

Ben looked at her and almost tripped over himself. His gorgeous dark brown orbs widened and his jaw dropped.

"Tor?" He whispered.

She felt tears sliding down her cheeks. "Ben." She choked out.

She ran towards him as he bolted for her and they met in the middle. She jumped onto his chest, wrapping her legs around his waist, as one of his hands held her thighs for support, the other around her upper back pressing her into him. Tory's arms slid around his shoulders and clutched at the hairs at the nap of his neck.

Ben's face pressed into her hair, inhaling her scent. "Oh god." He breathed. "How are you here?"

"I wanted, no _needed_ to see you, but I had no clue what your new number was. This was the only way." She murmured against his skin. To her delight, she felt him shiver briefly before composing himself. She clutched at him tighter. "Oh god, I missed you. So much." Her voice broke and Ben gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Ben pulled back slightly to look into her jade orbs; the ones he'd missed so much. His hand stroked her cheek. "I'm so happy you're here." He said softly.

Tory could see so much adoration and love in his dark brown eyes she almost gasped at the amount of emotion he was showing. And it was to her. _All of it_ , meant for her. Feeling brave, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, immediately feeling fireworks shooting through her.

Ben responded almost instantly, the hand around her back coming up to hold her face to his. Tory wound her fingers into her black locks, tugging at them gently and was thrilled to hear a low groan deep in his throat. His tongue touched her bottom lips and she eagerly opened her mouth to his, letting their tongues wrestle.

When they broke for air who knows how long later, the teens in X6 where all staring at them, some amused and grinning at them. The blonde from before crossed his arms and grinned like a Cheshire cat at Ben. Gently lowering Tory to the ground, but keeping an arm around her waist he turned to him. "What, Jones?"

"So this is, Tory, huh?" The cocky grin stayed on his face as he eyed her suggestively.

Ben glared half-heartedly at him. "Yeah, she is."

Tory pulled away from Ben and stepped in front of them all, crossing her arms and smirking. "And I'm your new trainer." She winked at Ben. "Line up, babe."

Ben grinned at her and stepped up to the starting line, positioning himself like he was about to run a race.

Tory opened to mouth to yell, 'Go!' but then an idea came to her mind. Grabbing out her phone from her back pocket and pressed play on the last song she was listening to and put the volume up, singing along.

' _Baby the harder you work  
The further you get with me, with me'_

She grinned at him, winking.

' _I think you can, I think you can'  
Turn up, prepare and make sure  
That you can keep up with me, with me  
I think you can, I think you can_

Tory walked towards him and leaned down on the edge of the start line.

 _But be aware I always get what I deserve  
Keep your focus, keep your nerve_

She held her hand up and waved it down on 'go.'

 _Ready, set, go!_

Ben sprinted off and began to hop through the tires, making sure he didn't trip and embarrass himself in front of the love of his life. He also skipped a couple expertly, showing off. He is macho, after all…

 _Pick up the pace and step on it  
Rip up the place if you want it  
Work, work, you know you gotta work, work_

He finished the tires and reached the metal rings hanging from a net fixed between two buildings. He started diving through them; going into a forward roll when he finished and immediately got up, sprinting for the next one a few feet away.

 _I got the goods and I want you  
Put your boots on, baby get to  
Work, work, you know you gotta work, work_

 _I tend to get what I want to  
Are you starting to see, to see?  
I think you do, I think you do_

Ben finished the thirteen rings and hit the ground, crawling under the rope net which represented metal wire.

 _It's time for you to step up  
If you want to be with me, with me  
I think you do, I think you do_

He hauled himself up and ran to the bar wall, skipping a few, and soon reached the top by the end of the second line in the verse Tory was singing. He balanced in a handstand on the top, getting a few whoops from the other guys in his group.

 _But don't go slow, that is not the way we play  
Slowly ain't my kinda game  
Ready, set, go_

On 'go' he flipped himself over and just before he hit the ground, he rolled himself out of it, so his wouldn't hurt his shins or ankles. He got on the ground again when he saw the U Tunnel, and began crawling through.

 _Pick up the pace and step on it  
Rip up the place if you want it  
Work, work, you know you gotta work, work_

Out of the tunnel, he saw the rope; three times longer than a telephone pole and got climbing, grunts occasionally escaping his mouth.

 _I got the goods and I want you  
Put your boots on, baby get to  
Work, work, you know you gotta work, work_

 _Well, it's up to you how far we take this  
Yes it's up to you so take the lead  
And it's up to you so tell me what I gotta sign  
Waiting at the finish line, baby ready, set, go_

Finally reaching the top he breathed heavily and took a look down below where Tory was still singing and grinning up at him, jumping up and down and punching her fist in the air. The guys where still whooping at him, yelling 'Go Phoenix' and 'Keep goin', dude' at him. With new energy he hauled himself up onto the bar the rope was attached to and gripped the other rope attached to the side of it, which connected to another pole halfway to Tor. He hung from it, and possum crawled across.

 _Pick up the pace and step on it  
Rip up the place if you want it  
Work, work, you know you gotta work, work_

 _I got the goods and I want you  
Put your boots on, baby get to  
Work, work, you know you gotta work, work_

 _Pick up the pace and step on it  
Rip up the place if you want it  
Work, work, you know you gotta work, work_

Ben reached the extra tall fireman's pole at the other end and carefully moved from the rope into it and slid down. He sprinted a few feet to some monkey bars, and jumped up, catching one, and began to swing himself across.

 _I got the goods and I want you  
Put your boots on, baby get to  
Work, work, you know you gotta work, work_

Ben jumped off and, to Tory's eyes, sauntered across the finish line making his way towards her. He blocked out the group's cheers and whoops, keeping all of his attention on his soulmates face.  
 _Oooh yeah…_ Tory grinned seductively at him and Ben gave a flirty one back.

 _Work, work, you know you gotta work, work_

His fingers slid into her belt loops and pulled her flush against him, looking deep into her eyes. Tory's hands rested on his rock hard chest and abs and leaned up letting their noses touch as she began to finish the final line.

 _You know you gotta work, work_

Finally their lips touched and they shared the sweetest of kisses.

Best. Plan. Ever.


End file.
